Lost
by AHeartFullOfFeels
Summary: Just a short little oneshot. Enjolras/Grantaire. Rated T for passionate kiss. Hope its not too confusing, I felt the urge to write and then I just wrote this.


Stumbling, broken, and lost in the dark, there is no hope. Grantaire felt that as he fell. He couldn't get up, and he felt no want to try. His head was killing him as his heart pounded with fear. He had no idea where he was, drunk out of his mind. He had to tell himself that the creatures lurking in the shadows were just alcohol-induced hallucinations. He felt so young and helpless, so vulnerable as the tears stung his bloodshot eyes. He weakly allowed the tears to fall as he lay on the ground, feeling the ground dig at his back harshly. Suddenly, the dark was broken through by a light. The radiance of an angel, or of a god came to his side. The worriedly look on the familiar beautiful face brought Grantaire a little back to his senses.  
"Why you look worried, Apollo? You don't need to worry about me." He muttered, somewhat understandably.  
"Grantaire, I thought you were dead." Said the strong voice that rang through Grantaire's head, the unhuman beauty's worried expression turning stern.  
"I'm not sure if i am dead or not. There's things trying to get me, Enjolras."  
Enjolras didn't try to get sense in the drunkard's head. He simply picked him up gently, holding him as if he were an infant.  
"Oh Grantaire, what am I going to do with you?"  
While he was stern and disapproving, there was a hint of certain fondness in his voice.  
"I hate myself. I'll never be good enough, especially not for you, Apollo. I'm just a useless drunkard." Grantaire mumbled while Enjolras carried him away from the darkness.  
While he couldn't completely disagree, Enjolras didn't want Grantaire to look down on himself. He sighed and stroked Grantaire's dark curls, as though he was a child needing to be comforted.  
Grantaire had fallen asleep by the time they reached their shared apartment, his head on Enjolras' shoulder and clinging to his arm. Enjolras took him into his bedroom, moving the empty bottles out of his bed. He laid the sleeping man onto the bed, moving the blanket onto him. He had crossed the room when Grantaire called out, awaken by the footsteps or sudden lack of warmth.  
"Apollo! Don't leave... please..." he quietly begged.  
Enjolras turned to face him. Grantaire's blue eyes were a lot less bloodshot, and they were big with fear and pleading.  
"I'll regret acting so helpless later, but please, I don't want to be alone." He pleaded.  
Enjolras sighed again, but went to the boy anyways, not able to leave him like this. He sat on the bed, next to Grantaire, and resumed stroking his dark hair. Grantaire reached up and touched Enjolras' ponytail of golden locks in return, looking content.  
After a while of this surprisingly contented silence, Enjolras realized he wouldn't be sleeping in his own bed that night. He slipped into a lying position next to Grantaire, who quickly cuddled back up to him, his head resting on Enjolras' chest. Enjolras put his arm around Grantaire, almost protectively.  
"Apollo..."  
Enjolras looked down at Grantaire, who had seemed to sober up for the most part, his eyes still big in their blueness.  
"Thank you for saving me."  
Before Enjolras could respond, his suddenly felt Grantaire's lips pressed to his own. Grantaire still had the faint taste of alcohol on his breath, but there was a certain sweetness through the bitterness. Enjolras could almost feel himself getting drunk off of Grantaire. But it was gone as soon as it started.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean-"  
Grantaire's apology was cut off as Enjolras silenced him with another kiss in return of the first. Grantaire was shocked for a moment, before giving in and kissing him back, enjoying the softness of Enjolras' lips, and the passion that they gave. He twisted his fingers through Enjolras' golden hair as they kissed with a passionate hunger, both realizing how long the other had waited and longed for this moment.  
They finally pulled apart, gasping for air. They held each other in their arms, happy and satisfied.  
"Apollo, I love you..."  
"And I love you, Grantaire... and you are most definitely good enough for me."


End file.
